


Shut Up and Dance

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Med Student Diana, Musician Akko, Nightclub AU, No Magic AU, Suggestive Themes, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Diana Cavendish has never been, what one might call, a ‘partier’. She would rather be hunched over a medical textbook than going out to nightclubs with her friends. However, one brunette musician with a dream as large as the universe itself wants nothing more than to shake things up for this 'stick in the mud'.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hamanda if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bob1KzjYQA)! Please give it a listen! 
> 
> Written for Diakko Week 2020's theme of "AU".

Diana Cavendish had never been, what one might call, a ‘partier’. In fact, she was likely the furthest thing from it. Even in college she would prefer to spend her Friday evenings with her nose stuck in a medical textbook instead of drinking her cares away with Barbara and Hannah at some filthy fraternity house.

And yet, there she was, seated in the backseat of an Uber with the girls in question, on their way to...

“Remind me where you two are taking me again?” Diana sighed, massaging her temples to soothe the headache that hadn’t yet come, but she felt certain was just around the corner.

“ _O’Neill’s_ ,” Hannah answered with a wave of her hand. “It’s a nightclub just off of Main. I’m… acquainted with the owner there.”

Barbara snorted. “ _Acquainted_ , she says.”

Hannah shot her friend a dirty look, a scowl escaping her lips. “ _Anyways,_ ” she continued, shifting her attention back to Diana. “I’m acquainted with the owner, and she owes me a couple of favors.” She closed her eyes, giving a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “Let’s just say I was offered a few free drinks. It’s not like I plan on turning that down.”

Diana wasn’t sure why the owner of some nightclub was ‘acquainted with’ and indebted to someone like Hannah England, but she decided it best not to ask. Diana usually discovered it wasn’t worth her time or attention to learn more than she needed to about the escapades Hannah and Barbara got involved in when she wasn’t around.

“Besides,” Hannah continued, “I need to get some alcohol in my system after the week I’ve had at work.” She crossed her arms, turning her nose up. “I swear, if I catch Blackwell looking at my ass one more time, I’ll have a conniption.”

“He’s still doing that?” Barbara cringed. “Gross. Why haven’t you told HR?”

Hannah scoffed. “Like I haven’t tried. It’s just always the same with those bigwigs. Untouchable.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Anyways, whatever they can’t fix for the sake of my sanity, lots of tequila can.”

“Please do your liver a favor and avoid consuming _too_ much alcohol, will you?” Diana advised. “I’d rather not have a repeat of some of your college nights.”

“Leave it to a medical student to care about my liver.” Hannah nudged her friend in the side. “Loosen up a bit, will you, Diana? All you’ve done since you started med school is study. You haven’t gone out with Barb and me in, like, eons.”

“Yeah!” Barbara interjected, leaning over in her seat to give Diana a pout. “You never wanna have fun with us anymore. You’ve replaced us with books!”

“I believe that sometimes we have very different definitions of the word ‘fun’.”

It wasn’t as if Diana was purposely trying to blow off her two best friends (most of the time, anyways). But the amount of work that had been piled onto her since starting medical school the previous fall had really crunched the very little time she already had in her personal life.

Truthfully, she didn’t mind. She quite enjoyed her studies. But Barbara and Hannah would disagree and do whatever they could to drag her out for a night of ‘fun’. Tonight had been one of those nights, despite the unfinished thesis sitting on her desk at home, much to Diana’s dismay.

“It’s not like we’re asking you to get completely plastered, Diana,” Hannah pointed out. “We can just tell you’ve been ultra stressed with all of your course work lately. You need a night off.”

“If you want to be a doctor, then you should know that stress isn’t good for your health,” Barbara added, holding up a finger. “That’s basically med school 101, isn’t it?”

The concern was evident both in their voices and on their faces. Diana considered herself lucky to have two friends who genuinely cared, even if they had odd ways of showing it at times. She let a small smile show. “Perhaps.”

Hannah and Barbara smiled at each other eagerly, but before they could get too excited, Diana held up a hand, stating, “Nothing over the top, though. If I can’t work on my thesis tonight, I at least wish to have the ability to get to it first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hannah drawled, waving her off. “You can write about kidney stones or whatever it is whenever you feel like it. Tonight you’re having fun.” Her smile widened, as she leaned in closer to Diana. “Maybe you could even show off some moves on the dance floor. You know—get some attention?”

Diana deadpanned. “I don’t think so. You know I don’t dance.”

“Lies,” Barbara spat. “What happened to those dance lessons you used to take?”

Diana’s cheeks tinted pink. She shook it off with a huff. “That was a very long time ago,” she argued, flicking her gaze out the Uber’s window. “And an entirely different type of dancing from whatever it is that you two engage in during these outings.”

Hannah and Barbara exchanged annoyed looks that didn’t go unnoticed by Diana. “Whatever, Diana. Just try to have a good time, okay?”

The Uber finally pulled up outside of the nightclub and the three girls offered their thanks to the driver as they opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk.

Diana wasn’t sure what, exactly, she should have been expecting. Maybe with a name like _O’Neill’s_ she would have imagined something akin to an old Irish pub or tavern. But the building’s sleek exterior, along with the club’s name written in a brightly illuminated cursive font above the door, suggested otherwise. Something like this was more along the lines of Barbara and Hannah’s typical scene.

Hannah was the first to move, leading their trio to the line outside the door and up to the bouncer standing at the front. A few ID checks later and the girls were standing inside. It took no more than three seconds for Diana to know without a single doubt that while a place like this may have been Hannah and Barbara’s scene, it most certainly was not hers.

For starters, the upbeat pop music blaring from the club’s stereo system was so loud that Diana could barely hear herself think. Not only that, but the place was so dimly lit that Diana could hardly see two feet in front of her, only able to make out the club’s other guests moving about the room through the ceiling’s flashing colored lights.

“There are my two favorite witches!” a woman’s voice boomed, somehow overpowering that of the music pouring out of the speakers.

A tall girl with fiery hair approached the group, grinning as she slung her arms around Hannah and Barbara’s shoulders. Barbara curled her upper lip in disgust, shrugging off the stranger’s arm

Hannah merely rolled her eyes, groaning. “I told you to stop calling us that, Amanda,” she chastised, shoving Amanda off of her.

Diana raised a brow. “...Witches?”

“It’s a long story,” Barbara sighed, running a hand through her bangs.

Diana thought it best not to press any further. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But that was when Amanda’s green eyes pierced into Diana, glancing her up and down as a smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. Hannah appeared visibly displeased with the gesture.

“I see you’ve brought a friend with you,” Amanda commented with a grin, holding out a hand to Diana. “Name’s Amanda O'Neill. I’m the owner of this shindig.”

Well, that certainly explained some of it. This Amanda O’Neill must have been the ‘acquaintance’ Hannah spoke of in the Uber. Even after having an interaction of less than 30 seconds with Amanda, Diana was certain she didn’t want to know any more details about the nature of whatever relationship they had going on.

“It’s… a pleasure,” Diana griped, shaking Amanda’s hand only as a polite gesture. “Diana Cavendish.”

Amanda whistled lowly, pulling her hand away and sliding it back into the pocket of her slacks. “A Cavendish, huh? What brings a high and mighty like you to a humble little spot like this?”

“Amanda!” Hannah hissed, her face heating up.

“What?” Amanda asked, unamused. “It was an honest question.”

“It’s fine,” Diana dismissed, glancing at her friends. “Though, that may be a question better suited for these two. Coming here was their idea.”

“Ah. Dragged out, huh?” Amanda chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders. “Could have figured as much.” She smirked, shooting Diana a flirtatious wink. “Hopefully we can show you a good time here, though.”

Diana didn’t falter in the slightest, but Hannah coughed loudly, flushed with anger. “I _believe_ I was promised free drinks.”

Amanda hummed in amusement. “Always straight to the point with you, eh Ginger?”

“Enough with the nicknames,” Hannah snipped, tapping her foot impatiently. “I want my liquor. _Now_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Amanda sighed, rolling her eyes. She turned on her heel and waved her hand, beckoning the trio to follow. “C’mon. I’ll show you to the bar.”

Amanda pushed her way through the dance floor with Diana, Barbara, and Hannah following close behind. Diana could practically feel the stares of the guys around her drilling into her back. Relief washed over her as she stepped out of the crowd and approached the bar. Somehow, the music didn’t seem as loud anymore, and she could finally hear herself think again.

“Hey, Harry,” Amanda called to the bartender, raising a hand and swishing her finger in a circular motion. “Let’s get a round of the house special for these lovely ladies, yeah?”

The bartender, a handsome young man with slicked back black hair, grinned. “Coming up!”

Barbara and Hannah were giddy with excitement as they watched the good-looking man swiftly prepare their drinks behind the counter. Amanda scoffed under her breath.

“Enjoy, girls,” Harry said with a wink, sliding three shot glasses toward them.

Barbara batted her lashes as she accepted the shot. “Thank you, Harry.”

Without hesitation, Barbara and Hannah both downed the shot in a single gulp, dropping the glasses back on the counter once they finished. Diana scrunched her nose in disgust, glancing down at the brown-ish liquid sitting in her glass. “What… is it?”

“Try it and find out,” Amanda encouraged.

“I think I’ll pass,” Diana refused, pushing the glass away. “I’m... not one for shots.”

“Typical,” Hannah snorted, her eyes on the untouched glass of liquor. “Suit yourself. I’m not letting it go to waste, though.” She picked up Diana’s shot glass, raising it to her own lips. “Bottoms up.”

Barbara, who clearly had the same idea, gaped at her friend in dismay as she took the shot. “Hey!”

Amanda chuckled, leaning against the counter and glancing at Diana. “Not into shots, huh?”

“Not particularly.”

“Diana only drinks _wine_ ,” Barbara explained as she finished sneering at Hannah. “Couldn’t tell you how many times Han and I have tried getting her to do shots with us. She’s no fun.”

“Ah-ha,” Amanda intoned, turning to the bartender and snapping her fingers. “Yo, Harry. Chardonnay for Ms. Supermodel here.”

Harry nodded obediently, turning around as he began going through the bottles of wine along the wall.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

“I prefer charming, but I’ll take it,” Amanda smirked, resulting in her getting a small shove from Hannah.

Harry approached the girls again, handing the glass of Chardonnay he had prepared to Diana.

“Uh… thank you,” Diana said, accepting the glass from the bartender.

“Not exactly the expensive stuff you’re probably used to drinking, but hopefully it suits your taste buds for tonight,” Amanda commented, eyeing the wine glass between Diana’s hands.

“Will you cut it out already?” Hannah snapped, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re being rude.”

“This is fine,” Diana dismissed, putting out the argument she sensed heating up before it could even start. “Thank you.”

Hannah let out an annoyed breath. “ _Anyways_ , I need to dance,” she announced. “And _you_.” She pointed a finger aggressively at Amanda. “I want you to grab me the strongest cocktail you’ve got. Understand?”

“Capisce,” Amanda held up her hands in defeat. “I’ll even make for you it myself.”

“Good,” Hannah scoffed as Amanda disappeared behind the bar counter to put her drink together. “C’mon, Barb. Diana, you coming?”

Barbara bounced over to Hannah as Diana shook her head. “No, thank you. I believe I’ll stay here and enjoy my wine,” she explained, lifting her glass to take a sip. “You go on ahead.”

“Boring,” Hannah drawled. “Who comes to a nightclub and doesn’t even dance?” Diana said nothing in response, merely taking another sip of her wine. After a beat, Hannah rolled her eyes, turning on her heel to march toward the dance floor. “Whatever. We’ll catch up later.”

Barbara trailed loyally behind, only turning around to give the bartender a flirtatious wave and wink. “Bye, Harry.”

And just like that, the two vanished into the mess of people under the flashing lights. Diana exhaled, turning back to the bar and taking a seat upon one of its stools. As she raised her wine glass to her lips, her mind drifted off to the unfinished thesis sitting on her desk at home. What she wouldn’t give to be sitting in the solitude of her apartment, typing away on her laptop with a glass of _actual_ wine.

However, she knew that she couldn’t blow off Hannah and Barbara again—not after all of the other canceled plans and postponed gatherings from the weeks prior. It was true that since she began her medical school studies any free time she had slipped away. While she had been far from a loose canon in college, she certainly had more time for things like brunch, trips, and nights out with friends. But now all of those things seemed to escape her as she lost herself in medical textbooks.

It was important, though. No matter how much of her free time she lost, or how many hobbies she’d needed to give up over the years, nothing was more important to Diana than mastering every aspect of medical science that she could.

Ever since her mother had passed away over a decade prior, and her Aunt Daryl had taken charge as head of the family, the Cavendish Hospital had been in decline. Money was being wasted on aesthetic modeling instead of equipment. Longtime contributors were backing out. Staff was dwindling under poor management. Diana was sure that her late mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw the state of things now.

That was why it was up to her. Diana knew that she was the only one who could fix the state the hospital was in and bring honor back to the Cavendish name. She needed to learn as much as she could, as quickly as she could, before things became irreversible. She knew it was what her mother would have wanted—and more than anything else, it was what she wanted.

Her eyes wandered over to Hannah and Barbara dancing their cares away a few yards from where she sat. A part of her wished she could loosen up and just have a good time with her friends. She wished that, for a moment, she could enjoy doing something that she used to love without a single care in the world. She wished that the thought of her unfinished thesis sitting on her computer at home didn’t continue to nag away at the back of her mind. For one night, she wished she could forget about everything.

But alas, years of self-discipline and forcing herself to grow up from a young age had hardened her. Becoming who she wanted to be was too important to simply forget about. She had her family’s name, her mother’s legacy, to uphold. Minor conflicted feelings about spending a night out, or dropping dance lessons, or anything else couldn’t hold a candle to that. She was a Cavendish, and Cavendishes wouldn’t allow such trivial things to interfere with their priorities.

“Well, you don’t look like you’re having fun!”

The sudden voice snapped Diana from her thoughts. She blinked, turning her head to see that a girl, about her age, with long brown hair, had slipped onto the barstool beside her. She was smiling from ear to ear, her crimson eyes shining brightly under the flashing club lights.

“I…” Diana started, shaking off her initial shock, “excuse me?”

The girl gave a bashful smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“No, it’s fine…” Diana dismissed, raising a brow, “Uhm…”

“Oh!” The girl straightened out, pointing a finger to herself. “I’m Atsuko. Atsuko Kagari. But everyone just calls me Akko.” She grinned, holding out a hand to Diana. “Nice to meet you…?”

Diana’s gaze flicked from the girl’s shining red eyes, down to her hand. Hesitantly, she took it. “...Diana Cavendish.”

“Diana,” Akko repeated, tilting her head as she let go of Diana’s hand. “Wow, that’s a pretty name. Guess it fits you, huh?”

Pink dusted Diana’s cheeks, and she cleared her throat, turning her head away. “...Is there something I can help you with, Akko?”

“Yeah, actually,” Akko said, learning forward on the barstool. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to dance with me?”

Diana’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, I saw you sitting here all by yourself and thought you seemed a little bored.” Akko shrugged. “So, I figured maybe I could liven things up for you!” She extended her hand. “Whatdya say?”

Diana looked to the hand held out to her, then averted her gaze. “...Sorry,” she dismissed, eyeing her now empty glass of wine. “I’m not really one for dancing.”

“Wha?” Akko gawked, clearly disappointed. “Who comes to a nightclub and doesn’t dance?”

Diana nearly cringed at Akko’s echo of the same words Hannah had spoken back in their Uber. “I didn’t exactly come here of my own accord.”

“I see…” Akko hummed, crossing her arms. “Then, could I at least buy you a drink?”

Before Diana even had the chance to respond, Akko waved her hand to catch the attention of the bartender. “Harry! My usual for the pretty lady here!”

“Coming right up, Akko!”

Diana winced. “You really don’t have to—”

“The drinks here are super good,” Akko pressed. “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”

Diana sighed in resignation. It was becoming apparent to her that Akko wasn’t about to up and leave her alone like she may have preferred. Was she not being obvious enough in giving Akko the hint that she wanted to be left alone? Or was this girl really just that dense? Either way, she supposed she could politely tolerate the unwanted company until Hannah and Barbara came to her rescue or Akko got bored.

While waiting for Harry to return with her drink, Diana couldn’t help but notice that Akko certainly stood out compared to the other club guests, but not in the usual way one might expect. She hardly seemed to be in the proper attire for clubbing—at least, by Hannah and Barbara’s standards. Instead of the typical short dresses and heels many of the others wore, she opted for dirtied sneakers, an old flannel over some kind of worn out graphic tee, and shorts. It was a little odd.

Diana wasn’t given a chance to dwell on it further as Harry returned and slid a tall glass of pink liquid in front of her. Akko’s face lit up and she squealed excitedly, pushing the glass closer to Diana.

Diana pursed her lips at the glass. It was those fruity cocktails that Hannah and Barbara were so fond of. She, however, didn’t have much of a sweet tooth and typically avoided them. Alas, her Cavendish manners got the better of her and, knowing it would be rude to deny a drink someone else bought for her, lifted it and hesitantly took a sip.

Akko’s eyes gleamed, leaning in eagerly. “Well…?”

The flavor overwhelmed Diana’s tastebuds immediately. It was some kind of mix of strawberries, vodka, and a mountain’s worth of sugar. She was sure her dentist would have a field day if he knew about this.

“It’s…” she coughed, putting the glass down, “very sweet.”

“I know right?!” Akko clapped her hands together. “Like liquid candy in a glass.”

“I’m actually more of a wine person, myself,” Diana commented. Akko pouted, and she quickly added, “But… this is fine. Thank you.”

Akko lit up once more. “I knew you’d love it,” she boasted, having completely missed the point. “I get it all the time, so I know my stuff.”

“I take it you come here often, then?” Diana inquired, figuring that making small talk was better than having Akko looming silently over her shoulder while she finished her drink.

“Something like that,” Akko answered with a shrug. “I’m friends with the owner, so I like to hang out with her here on Friday nights.”

Diana blinked. “Amanda…?”

Akko’s brows shot up. “Oh, you know her, too?”

“Not exactly.” Diana shook her head. “She and my friend are… acquaintances, apparently.”

“Hmm,” Akko hummed, putting a hand to her chin. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hannah England,” she replied, nodding to the dance floor where Hannah was currently talking the ear off of some guy Diana was almost certain she didn’t know the name of. “She’s the one in the yellow dress and the ponytail.”

Upon following Diana’s gaze to the dance floor, Akko’s jaw slacked and her eyes widened as though she had seen a cryptid. “Half-Hand Hannah…” she murmured under her breath.

“Half-ha—” Diana managed, wondering if she had misheard. “… _What_?”

Akko inhaled sharply, her shoulders tensing. “O-oh! Uh… Nothing. It’s nothing.” She laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs. “I’ve just… heard things… Is all.” Letting out an awkward cough, and seemingly wanting to steer the conversation elsewhere, Akko asked, “A-anyways… tell me, who _is_ Diana Cavendish?”

While Diana was grateful that Akko desired to move away from conversing about Hannah’s mystery escapades, she was taken back by the new topic at hand. “Who… am I?”

“Yeah! Like, what do you do for fun? Things like that!” Akko rested her chin in her palm. “What’s your story?”

“I’m not really sure what there is to say,” Diana admitted. “I quite enjoy reading?”

“I guess I can see that.” Akko shot her a wink. “Bet you’d look cute in reading glasses.”

Diana could feel a blush creeping up her neck at the comment. Clearing her throat dismissively, she added, “I’m also a medical student.”

“A medical student?”

“Yes.” Diana was far more willing to discuss her medical studies than how she might look in reading glasses. “I’m presently studying in the field of diagnostics. My hope is to—”

“Wait,” Akko interrupted, her jaw dropping as she lifted her chin from her palm. “Cavendish… You said your name was _Cavendish_!?”

“Yes?”

“No way!” Akko gasped, practically rising out of her seat. “So then, does that big fancy Cavendish hospital belong to _you_?”

Diana blinked in surprise as Akko continued to gawk at her in awe. “It’s my family’s hospital, yes,” she confirmed, averting her attention to the drink she held between her hands. “It was once run by my mother, but since she passed my aunt has taken over ownership.” She exhaled, raising the glass to her lips as she took a sip. “For now.”

“Oh.” Akko’s expression fell as she sank back into her seat. “Uh… Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago,” Diana dismissed with the shake of her head, wishing to change the topic as quickly as possible. “You know of the hospital, then?”

Without missing a beat, the spark from before returned to Akko’s crimson eyes. “Oh! Yeah, I sure do! I’ve been there lots of times!” she confirmed with pride, placing a hand to her chest. “There was this one time where my roommate, Sucy, put something in my food and I was sick for, like, three days. I almost thought she poisoned me.” She let out a sheepish laugh as Diana raised a brow in confusion. “But then I went to your hospital and they had me all better in no time!”

Akko glanced to the ceiling, counting on her fingers as she continued with, “And then there was this other time when I was trying to organize a bookshelf in my apartment, cause I messed up my other roommate, Lotte’s, Night Fall collection—she owns all 356 volumes. It was bad. But I got distracted and fell off the stool I was standing on. Busted up my ankle pretty good. Lotte was there to take me to your hospital though, and they put me in a cast for, like, a month!”

The more Akko’s smile grew as she told her stories, the more Diana’s face contorted with concern. It was becoming clear to her just what type of person this Atsuko Kagari was. But Akko pushed on with, “Then there was this other time where—” That was when she stopped in her tracks, seeming to notice the look Diana’s was giving her. A blush dusted her cheeks, and she laughed nervously. “...Sorry. TMI, huh?”

A small smile graced Diana’s lips. “Maybe a little.” She took another sip of her drink. “But it certainly sounds as though you have… interesting roommates.”

“Oh, yeah, totally! They’re the best!” Akko grinned. “Lotte and I go way back. We were roommates in college. She’s kind of a nerd, but she’s super nice. She usually helps me keep my head on straight.”

Akko leaned back in her seat, glancing up at the ceiling as she continued with, “We met Sucy through a Craigslist ad while apartment hunting. She’s not much of a talker, but I think she’s pretty cool.” She put a hand to her chin in thought. “Lotte was worried she was a drug dealer at first because she spends all her time locked in her room with mushrooms and only pays rent in cash with these crumpled up bills. But I told her that—”

Akko stopped, seeming to notice the odd look Diana was giving her again. She rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, ah. Sorry. Rambling again.”

Diana shook her head. “You’re fine.” She raised a curious brow. “You mentioned you went to college. Where did you attend?”

“Luna Nova University!” Akko puffed out her chest. “Graduated last year!”

Diana paused, placing her glass back down on the bar. “I… attended there, as well. We must have graduated together.”

Akko gawked. “Wha?! Really!? No way! How’d I never meet you!?”

“Well, it is a fairly large campus, and I spent most of my time around the school of medical sciences,” Diana explained. “If you were in a different school then I suppose that would explain why our paths never crossed.”

Akko hummed, crossing her arms. “Guess so. I never really spent much time around those sciency buildings outside of my gen eds.” She chuckled nervously, scratching her cheek. “I majored in music, so most of my classes were in the arts buildings.”

“Music?” Diana raised her brows. “You’re a musician?”

“That’s right!” Akko thumped a fist to her chest. “I play the guitar!”

“Guitar…” Diana repeated. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system, or maybe it was just boredom, but somehow she found herself becoming increasingly interested in learning more about Atsuko Kagari. “And how long have you been playing?”

“Let’s see…” Akko mused, tapping a finger against her chin. “I think I started about 10 years ago?” She beamed from ear to ear. “I was inspired by Shiny Chariot!”

Diana froze. Shiny Chariot. That was a name she hadn’t heard in a long time. The image of a woman with blazing red hair standing atop a stage, glowing under blinding lights flooded her memories. A faint melody played like a whisper in the back of her mind.

“Shiny Chariot?”

“Uh-huh! You know her, right? I’m a huge fan!” Akko enthused, leaning forward in her seat. “I even traveled all the way from Japan to see one of her concerts here when I was 12!”

Diana looked into her drink, her own reflection staring back at her. “Did you, now?”

“Yeah! It was so amazing!” Akko sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together. “Her music made my heart pound like crazy, and the audience’s energy was so _electric_! I don’t think I’d ever felt so happy in my life. I had no idea that music could fill people with such emotion, you know?”

The excited roars of thousands of people echoed through Diana’s mind. She remembered the way her heart raced, pounding like a drum in her head as spotlights illuminated the stage at the center of the stadium. Every chord Chariot struck on the guitar left her feeling as weightless as air. All the emotion she had then came rushing back to her as though no time had passed at all, even if it had been a lifetime ago.

“After that day I knew that I wanted to make other people feel the way Shiny Chariot made me feel.” Akko let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m sort of a… freelancer right now, but someday I’m gonna make it big!” She grinned, clenching her fists. “And when that happens I’ll use my music to make people all around the world smile!”

Diana was reminded of when she had taken up dance lessons, wanting to physically express the way Chariot’s music had made her feel that night. She almost felt entranced listening to Akko rattle on. She barely knew this girl, but there was something captivating about her. Or maybe it was simply because she had brought back a memory Diana had long since stored away with the rest of her childhood.

She stirred her straw in her glass. “That’s quite the dream.”

“What’s wrong with having a dream?!” Akko puffed her cheeks. “Don’t you have one?”

Reality came back to Diana all at once. Yes, that was right. Her dream was the entire reason she had put that piece of her life to rest so long ago. There was no time to focus on things like music, dancing, or Shiny Chariot when the state of her family’s legacy was at stake. She had needed to leave childish things behind and grow up.

“My main focus right now is learning every area of medical science that I can so that I can take over my family’s hospital.” Diana closed her eyes, her grip on her drink tightening. “It’s something that means… everything to me.”

“Then if you have your heart set on it, I’m sure you can do it!” Akko enthused, and Diana looked at her. She was beaming. “A believing heart is your magic!”

The words were familiar, yet distant. Words she hadn’t heard in a long time. Words that once filled her bedroom as she moved about to the rhythm, laughing. Her mother stood in the doorway, clapping her hands. Diana parted her lips.

“Shooting Star.”

Akko’s brows shot up. “You know it? It wasn’t exactly a radio hit.”

Diana paused. Had she said that out loud? She supposed she must have been so caught up in the old memory that she had spoken without realizing it. Averting her gaze, she pushed a lock of hair out of her face. “I was a fan of Shiny Chariot’s at one point myself,” she admitted. “It was... my favorite song of hers.”

Akko gasped so loudly that Diana almost thought she had been hurt. But before she could say anything, Akko grinned, leaning in and taking Diana’s hands in her own. “ _No way_! You’re also a fan!? Why didn’t you say so!?”

Diana’s cheeks grew hot as Akko squeezed her hands. She left no room for debate, rambling on with, “Shooting Star’s my favorite song, too! Have you ever been to one of her concerts? Did you collect her CDs? I own all of them! I even—”

“I haven’t actually listened to her music in a long time,” Diana interrupted, slipping her hands out from Akko’s grip. “I’m not sure that I would consider myself to be as dedicated as you seem to be.”

“Wha?!” Akko gawked, her shoulders slacking. “How can you just _stop_ listening to Shiny Chariot? Her music is amazing!”

“I grew out of it, I suppose,” Diana dismissed. “I put a lot of my interests aside after my aunt took over our family hospital so that I could focus on my studies.”

“Well, I think that’s silly,” Akko huffed. “Everyone has time for music! I listen to it all the time! When I’m doing laundry, or when I’m taking a shower, or when I’m driving somewhere. You shouldn’t sacrifice stuff that makes you happy because of things like studying.”

“That’s far easier said than done,” Diana stated. “Besides, you said you were a musician, did you not? Music is fundamental to who you are.”

“But if it’s something you love then it’s fundamental to who _you_ are, too! You seriously seem like the type of person who needs to lighten up a little and have fun.”

“I believe we have fairly different ideas of fun.”

“Convince me, then. What do you do for fun?”

“I told you, I read,” Diana answered plainly, lifting her glass to take another sip. Despite the sugar, the alcohol was becoming more tantalizing the more she spoke with Akko—who was currently staring at her like she just gave the most boring lecture on earth. “What?”

“C’mon, Diana,” Akko groused. “Is reading and studying seriously all that you do?”

“It takes up a fairly significant portion of my time, yes.”

Diana’s gaze shifted to the dance floor where she noticed Hannah had picked up a new partner. While the music the club was playing may not have been to her tastes, she had to admit that the rhythm was rather catchy. Watching the sway of the crowd kindled a feeling of nostalgia in her core.

“I…” Diana started, lowering her voice, “used to dance.”

Akko blinked. “Dance?”

“Used to. And _not_ …” Diana motioned her hand to the dance floor, “this… type of dancing.” She ran a hand through her hair. She wasn’t even sure why she was telling Akko this in the first place. “Besides, I haven’t done it since I started college. But, it was a… hobby, since that’s what you seem to be looking for.”

“And… you quit because of your studies?”

“That’s right.”

Akko puffed her cheeks, slamming her fists down on the bar. “That’s stupid!”

Diana reeled. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said that’s stupid!” Akko repeated firmly. “I don’t get how you can just up and quit all these things you really loved.”

Akko’s stare was heavy and something about it almost made Diana feel a tinge of… was it guilt? She averted her gaze. “I had more pressing matters to focus on.”

“So what?” Akko spat back. “Surely even you have downtime, right? I mean, you came here tonight. But you’re spending it sitting by yourself at the bar. Have some fun, Diana!”

Diana let out an exasperated sigh. She simply couldn’t wrap her head around what it was with everyone wanting to distract her from her goals. Sure, she had made a few sacrifices along the way, but they would be worth it in the long run.

She didn’t have the chance to formulate a proper counter argument as a familiar guitar riff cut through the club. The melody pierced into Diana’s chest like a dagger as memories of a night that seemed so far away came rushing back to her once more. The glowing lights, the flash of red, the electric feel of the audience.

Diana’s breath caught. “That’s…”

“Shooting Star!” Akko exclaimed, rising out of her seat and eagerly turning to her companion. “Diana, it’s a sign from Shiny Chariot herself! You _have_ to dance with me now!”

Diana winced. “Akko…”

“You said you used to dance. I don’t care what type of dancing it was. Dancing is dancing. You’re here tonight and I want you to have fun!”

Diana averted her gaze. “I barely know you.”

“Does it matter?” Akko countered, holding out a hand. “What do you say?”

Diana remained still, only glancing at Akko’s hand out of the corner of her eye. Akko was unfaltering, beaming as she beckoned Diana toward her. Something in Diana stirred—maybe it was the look in Akko’s eyes or maybe it was all the alcohol she consumed. Either way, she found herself hesitantly placing her hand in Akko’s.

“I must be crazy.”

“About to have a crazy good time, maybe!” Akko grinned, tugging Diana to the dance floor. “Now, c’mon!”

Diana stumbled out of her seat, following Akko’s lead as they moved through the crowd of people. As they walked by the DJ’s booth, Diana noticed Amanda sitting behind the turntable. When they made eye contact, Amanda shot her a wink and flashed her a thumbs up. Diana got the feeling that Shooting Star playing over the speakers _hadn’t_ been ‘a sign from Shiny Chariot herself’.

But Diana had no time to dwell on the thought as Akko swept her away further into the dancing mass. Once they finally reached a small clearing (a _very_ small clearing), Akko was quick to begin moving to the rhythm of the song. Her motions made it obvious that she had no _real_ dancing experience, but her ability to move in time to the beat showed her knowledge of music was there.

Around the pair, everyone else seemed to be moving in different ways. There was nothing uniform or organized about it. Back when she had taken dance lessons, everything had been perfectly choreographed. Each person on stage had their place and precise movements they were supposed to make at different beats in the song. By comparison, this was total chaos. It was overwhelming.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Diana admitted, feeling stiff and awkward.

Akko laughed. “I thought you said you were a dancer?”

“I told you— _not_ this type of dancing.”

“You just have to feel the music and rock out, Diana!” Akko took Diana’s hands in her own, singing along to the lyrics of the song, “ _Believe in your believing heart_!”

Diana pursed her lips. The people around them were starting to notice how painfully out of place she was. It felt like all eyes were on her, waiting for her to do something—expecting something of her. The last thing she wanted to do was completely embarrass herself.

“P-people are staring.”

“Don’t think about them!” Akko gripped her hands tighter, and with a single swift motion, pulled Diana in close. “Just look at me!”

Akko had tugged her in so close that Diana really had nowhere else to look but at her. From this proximity, Diana could make out little features of Akko’s face that she hadn’t been able to prior—like the small scar that faintly sat above her left eyebrow, or the dimples that sunk into the corners of her mouth. Her expression was warm, inviting, and unjudging.

Soon enough, with her mind at ease, Diana found herself attempting to meet Akko's rhythm. It wasn't what she was used to. She had spent years mastering the art of gracefulness and poise. Meanwhile, Akko's motions were free and wild, but perfectly on beat with each lyric Chariot sang. Trying to match that was weird and uncomfortable to her. She felt stiff and awkward by comparison.

She was sure the sight must have been sophomoric to those around her—someone dressed as formally as she was dancing so rigidly alongside this wild brunette who looked as though she had meant to walk into a sports bar. The thought brought back the anxieties Diana had from before, but when Akko put her hands on Diana's waist, her face grew so hot that they melted away as quickly as they came.

“You need to loosen up, Diana!” Akko chortled, adding on the song’s following lyrics, “ _Just pierce through the sky like a shining arrow!_ ”

“I…” Diana stammered, hoping the club’s colored lights were enough to hide her blush, “I’m trying!”

“Then try harder!”

Diana was unsure if the pulsing in her head was from how quickly her heart was racing or how loud the music's bass was. Akko's fingertips ran along Diana's sides, encouraging her to move to the rhythm of the song. It sent a shiver down her spine, and her body seemed to loosen almost reflexively.

She did everything in her power to tune out her surroundings, focusing only on the song playing overhead and the girl dancing in front of her. Her mind drifted back to that night over a decade ago—the bright lights, the booming music, the crowd dancing in what felt like organized chaos. Before she knew it, her hands were touching Akko's arms as she fell into her rhythm.

“See? You’re getting it!” Akko encouraged, leaning in so her mouth was closer to Diana’s ear. “You really _are_ a good dancer!”

Akko’s breath tickling against her skin made the hairs on the back of Diana’s neck stand on end. She laughed, tightening her grip on Akko’s arms. “Or perhaps I’m merely following a good leader.”

Akko chuckled. “I dunno about that!”

As the main chorus beat on, Diana discovered loosening up to be easier and easier. It was clear how well they both knew the song, as matching each other's motions became almost natural. Akko was so close to her that Diana could feel the sway of her hips against her own. It was oddly intimate considering she had known this girl for all of 20 minutes, but it didn’t seem that way at all.

At one point, despite being shorter, Akko made a sorry attempt at spinning Diana around. The result was awkward stumbling as Diana nearly tumbled right into Akko. It was the opposite of grace, and yet Diana couldn't help but laugh. Akko laughed right along with her, offering a rushed apology and helped her stand back upright.

“Was that because of the alcohol?” Akko asked, taking Diana’s hands within her own again. “Or because of the fact that I’m actually _not_ a very good leader?”

“Maybe a little of both,” Diana admitted, squeezing Akko’s hands. “But you’re better than you think.”

“You’re just saying that.”

Diana wasn’t sure when it had happened, but at some point Shooting Star had long past ended. Each song that followed blurred into the next in a haze. She had only expected to humor Akko by giving her one dance, but she had gotten so lost in actually _enjoying_ dancing again for the first time in ages that she had forgotten about everything else.

Of course, Akko was also enjoyable company—this strange girl with eyes that sparkled like the stars had an energy about her that Diana felt strangely allured to. She had stopped caring what everyone else may have been thinking and instead had her attention focused entirely on Akko. Every playful jab she made, every movement of her shoulders and hips, every time she looked at Diana like _that_ left her newly ignited.

She was having fun.

Eventually, they both began to realize just how hot it had gotten in the club. She and Akko decided to put a halt on their long string of dancing to step outside for some air. The two took a seat together on a bench outside of the building, and Akko bought them a couple of water bottles from a vending machine nearby.

Diana was sure she must have been a mess. She was damp with sweat from head to toe, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine the condition her hair must have been in. However, as she sat talking with Akko, she honestly couldn’t have cared less about appearances. Akko made it feel like they didn’t matter.

“So then that was when I had to jump the fence!” Akko explained, finishing up a story she had been in the middle of sharing with Diana. “And the next thing I knew, half the school was there!”

The story was one that was well known throughout the Luna Nova campus—an incident involving a ‘phantom guitarist’ on top of Luna Nova’s science building. It had been the talk of the school for a week during her sophomore year. As it turned out, said ‘phantom guitarist’ was none other than Atsuko Kagari herself.

“I had heard stories,” Diana said, blinking, “but I still can’t believe that was really you.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t get expelled!” Akko scratched her cheek. “Finnelan was furious! I’m lucky Professor Callistis covered for me.”

“Professor Finnelan would try to revoke your degree if she ever found out it was you.”

“Let her!” Akko jumped to stand on top of the bench. “Someday when my name is in lights, I won’t even need that silly piece of paper!”

Diana raised her brows in surprise, looking up at Akko. She had a confident smile on her face and her hands planted firmly on her hips. The streetlight overhead was shining down on her, casting a shadow that made her silhouette on the sidewalk appear larger than life.

Diana put a hand to her mouth, hiding a small laugh.

“Hey!” Akko gawked. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all,” Diana dismissed, shaking her head. “I just find it… admirable how set on your dream you are.”

“Well, of course I am!” Akko beamed, jumping down from the bench and spreading out her arms. “Someday I’m gonna make people smile with my music, just like Shiny Chariot! I want to reach as many people as I can with my songs and show them how amazing music can be!” Akko grinned at her. “Maybe someday even you’ll buy one of my records!”

Diana remembered the many days of her youth spent flipping through albums at the local music store—searching for Shiny Chariot’s iconic bright red eyes. Somehow, the image of Akko’s cheery expression on a record cover came rather naturally to her.

She smiled. “Perhaps.”

Akko tilted her head up to the night sky. She stayed quiet for a second, almost seeming contemplative. Reflective. As if she was looking out at something far beyond her grasp. It was different from what Diana had seen of this girl so far that night.

“I know it’s a big dream, and I know that maybe it sounds impossible…” Akko started, clenching her fists, “but if I can start by inspiring one person like Shiny Chariot did for me, then I think the rest will just fall into place.” Akko looked at Diana. “Don’t you?”

Akko’s eyes were shining, and Diana’s heart skipped a beat. This girl who she barely knew—who she met at a _nightclub bar_ , of all places—had completely captivated her. It was almost hard _not_ to believe in her.

Diana’s expression softened. “I’m sure you can. You’ve more than shown me tonight that there’s a certain charm to you.” She leaned on her fist, playfully adding, “I believe in your believing heart.”

Akko blinked, her cheeks flushing at the Shooting Star lyric. She glanced away, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Hey, listen, I’m sorry about what I said before—about your decisions being stupid and stuff,” she said hesitantly, smiling at Diana. “I think it’s amazing that you want to help people by taking over your family’s hospital. I’m sure your mom would be really, really proud of you!”

Diana clenched her fists in her lap, glancing to the ground. She had almost forgotten. The hospital. Her family. The thesis sitting untouched on her laptop at home. All of that had faded away, if only for a moment, while she had been on the dance floor with Akko. She had let her guard down. Guilt panged throughout her chest.

“But… don’t totally give up on the things you love, either,” Akko added firmly, reaching out and grabbing both of Diana’s hands in her own. “I mean, it’d be so awesome if you could have both, right?”

Pursing her lips, Diana averted her gaze. “I’m… not sure if I would be able to manage that.”

“Sure you could!” Akko pulled Diana to her feet, leaning in so their noses were nearly touching. “Have a little more faith in yourself! A believing heart is your magic, after all!”

A tint of pink dusted Diana’s cheeks. “I…”

The thought of enjoying things like dancing, music, and going out with friends felt like a near impossibility when attempting to juggle all of the responsibilities that medical school had tossed her way. But despite that, something about the look Akko was giving her, and the tone in her voice left Diana wondering otherwise.

A believing heart, huh?

“Diana! There you are!”

Hannah’s voice coming from behind her put Diana’s thoughts to a halt. She straightened out, slipping her hands out from Akko’s grasp. As she turned around, she saw Hannah was making her way toward them—Barbara hanging off of her shoulder, struggling to stand.

“We searched everywhere for you!” Hannah barked, adjusting Barbara. “I thought you were kidnapped or something!”

“Oh. My apologies,” Diana winced. “I stepped out for a bit of air. I…” She paused, furrowing her brows. “Is Barbara all right?”

Hannah deadpanned. “Does she _look_ all right?”

Barbara, who had an arm slung around Hannah’s neck, appeared to have legs made of jelly. Her face was flush and she seemed as if she could pass out at any second. “Heeey, _Dee-dee_ ,” she giggled, wiggling her fingers at Diana. “I missed you so much in there!”

Diana’s nose scrunched at the nickname. It was a nickname she _insisted_ time and time again for Hannah and Barbara not to use. However, as it was a nickname that they only used when they were _very_ inebriated, her efforts proved to be fruitless.

“I see.”

“Honestly,” Hannah scowled. “I was just getting friendly with this one guy when Babs here decided to toss one up on the dance floor. Amanda’s pissed.” Barbara let out a loud, dry laugh. Hannah glowered at her. “Anyways, I called us an Uber and it should be here any minu—”

“Ohh, Dee-dee!” Barbara interrupted, almost falling off of Hannah as she stumbled toward Diana. “Who’s your _friend_?”

Diana inhaled sharply, catching Barbara to prevent her from falling over. Hannah growled, pulling her off as Barbara waved an arm pathetically in Akko’s direction.

“Oh. Uh. I’m Akko.” Akko pointed to herself. “It’s nice to… meet you?”

Barbara was not looking at Akko. Instead, she looked at Diana pointblank, wiggling her brows with a smirk. And, as if Akko were not even standing there, asked, “Are you taking her home tonight?”

“ _Barbara_!” Hannah hissed, slapping a hand over her friend’s mouth. Barbara muffled something in protest that Diana couldn’t make out.

Diana’s cheeks immediately burned. She closed her eyes, a brow twitching. She was too embarrassed to see what Akko’s reaction may have been. “Don’t be preposterous. We just met.”

Barbara deflated with a pout and Hannah sighed in relief.

“Why don’t you go wait for the Uber?” Diana suggested, _really_ wanting to get the pair off of her case before the conversation could be taken any further. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Sounds good,” Hannah groused, helping Barbara stand up straighter so she could walk without dragging her feet across the pavement. “C’mon Barb.”

Barbara giggled, offering Akko a wink. “Byeee Amy!”

Akko looked around to see if there was anyone else she may have been talking to named Amy. When there wasn’t, she knitted her brows in confusion.

Diana watched on as Hannah dragged Barbara to the street corner and helped her sit down on the curb. Barbara fell forward onto the cement, which only led to a frenzy of cusses and complaints from Hannah about how _she_ was the one who was supposed to get plastered tonight.

Diana sighed, sliding both hands down her face. “I… apologize for that.”

“It’s okay,” Akko dismissed, with a wave of her hand. “I’ve had my share of… _nights_ with Amanda and the others. I get it.” She slipped her hands into her pockets. “Guess you’re heading out though, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” Diana said wearily, pressing a finger to her temple. “I have a paper I need to complete, and I don’t want Hannah taking care of Barbara alone.”

“Been there, done that.”

Diana adjusted the strap of the bag that hung from her shoulder, pursing her lips. “...Thank you for tonight, Akko.” She smiled at her. “I… enjoyed myself more than anticipated.”

“It’s what I’m here for! I had fun, too.” Akko grinned, leaning forward. “You’re a good dancer.”

Diana hesitated, shifting her weight between her feet. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to say it, but before she knew it, she found herself asking, “You said… you usually come here on Friday nights, did you not?”

“Uh-huh. Unless I’ve got a gig or something.” She pushed her index fingers together sheepishly, shifting her gaze. “But… I usually don’t.”

“Well, then,” Diana cleared her throat, trying to hold back a blush, “maybe I’ll see you here next Friday?”

Akko straightened out, blinking several times before growing smug. She put a hand to her chin with a smirk. “Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Cavendish?”

Diana’s cheeks and ears turned bright red. “N-no! Just a…” She struggled to find the words as Akko’s smirk widened. “Casual meetup between… Acquaintances. I-I wouldn’t… I mean, unless you wanted it to be…” She coughed into her hand. “I merely… enjoyed your company tonight and—!”

Akko burst out laughing, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just messing with you.” Diana narrowed her gaze and Akko offered an apologetic grin. “I’d love to hang out again—date or otherwise.” She rocked back on her heels. “Maybe I could get your number?”

Diana blinked, taking a moment for Akko’s words to register. Her number? What number? Oh. Phone. Phone number. Yes. Yes, that made sense. A girl was asking for her phone number. _Her_ number.

“Y-yes. Right. Of course.”

Reaching into her purse, she took out her phone and handed it off to Akko. Akko gladly accepted it, quickly exchanging their contact information. “There! Now we are officially phone pals!” she proclaimed, handing the phone back to Diana.

Diana took the phone, looking down at it with a smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had casually exchanged numbers with someone—not since college, at the very least. A silence hung between them for a beat until Diana heard the sound of Hannah screeching in anger. Alarmed, she spun around to see Barbara had now vomited on the sidewalk.

Diana groaned, rubbing her temples. “I’d best be off. I should help Hannah with Barbara.”

“Yeah, totally,” Akko agreed, raising a brow as she offered Diana a sheepish smile. “I’ll see you next week?”

Diana’s heart slowed. She felt warm in a way that she hadn’t in a long time. Atsuko Kagari was still a mystery to her, but there was something about her that left her wanting to learn more.

“Yes. Next week.” Diana’s smile softened as she gripped at the strap of her purse again. “Good night, Akko.”

Akko’s genuine smile shifted into a more devious smirk. “Good night, _Dee-dee_.”

Diana’s cheeks went beet red and she immediately turned on her heel to retreat back to her friends. She could hear Akko snicker behind her.

* * *

Once the Uber had arrived and taken the trio back to Hannah and Barbara’s apartment complex, Diana helped Hannah get Barbara into the building and up the set of stairs. Thirty grueling minutes later, Barbara was out like a light in her bed—a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water waiting for her on the nightstand.

Diana exchanged goodbyes with Hannah and retreated back to her own flat for the evening. Somehow, her home almost felt quieter than it usually did as she stepped through the door and flipped on the lights. She decided it was likely an aftereffect of her ears having been subjected to the blaring pop music from the speakers at _O’Niell’s_ for hours on end.

Once she had gotten settled, she opened up her laptop. The incomplete document on the screen that she had been spent a better portion of the night thinking about stared back at her. She placed her fingers to the keyboard, but couldn’t bring them to begin typing. Usually she had no trouble starting up work, but the silence that hung within her flat was a little _too_ quiet—it was almost distracting, as strange as that was.

The sudden buzz of the phone on her desk nearly made Diana jump out of her seat in surprise. She had no idea who could have been texting her that late in the evening. As she picked up the phone, she was half expecting it to be Hannah saying that she had forgotten something back at _O’Niell’s_.

But much to her surprise, it wasn’t.

**Akko Kagari**  
_Now_

wanted to let you know i had a ton of fun tonight! 😊 looking forward to next week! good luck on your paper! remember, a believing heart is your magic! 💖

Diana stared at the text, something in her chest fluttered as a smile made its way onto her face. She gripped the phone a little tighter. She was oddly nervous about replying, but after deciding that was silly, slid open the message and typed out a quick reply.

‘ _Thank you, Akko. I enjoyed myself as well. I’ll see you next week._ ’

Once she hit ‘send’ she was met with a nearly immediate reply.

**Akko Kagari**  
_Now_

😄😄🥰🥰💃💃

Diana let out a light laugh, leaning back in her chair as she stared at the message. She was almost amazed with herself—texting someone she met at a bar who was practically a stranger. Just 12 hours earlier she would have scoffed at the very thought of it. But somehow, sitting there now, she didn’t feel that way at all.

After a moment, she put her phone down and looked around her bedroom. The quiet that filled the air continued to hang over her with a weight she didn’t think possible. Rising from her chair, she walked over to her closet and opened the door. Crouching down, she shuffled some things around—old clothes, shoes, some ancient textbooks—until she finally found what she was looking for. 

She pulled out a dusty box that had been carefully stashed away in the farthest back corner. She opened it. Its contents were filled to the brim with memories of her childhood—dance shoes, photographs of her mother, and an old teddy bear she used to favor. Sitting at the very bottom of the pile was a CD that had been left untouched for well over a decade. Shiny Chariot’s image stared back at her, an autograph scribbled across the cover in black ink.

She smiled. Picking it up, she made her way over to the radio that sat atop her dresser. Placing the CD inside of it, she hit the ‘play’ button.

The familiar riff of the guitar flooded her previously silent bedroom. The melody painted her monotone wall with splashes of color. This time, instead of fiery red hair and a screaming crowd, her memories were filled with something far more recent—sparkling red eyes and flashing lights.

Diana’s smile grew as she made her way back over to her desk and took a seat as the music beat on. Chariot’s voice bounced off of her walls.

_Pierce through the sky like a shining arrow!  
Mark your aim and take off for tomorrow!_

Diana felt lighter—like a weight had been lifted off of her chest she didn’t even realize was there. The melody that flowed through her apartment left tapping her foot to the beat. As the music played, her fingers began to punch away at her keyboard with a new fire. And somewhere, in the back of her mind, she saw a flash of long, brunette hair and bright red eyes.

For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to going out next weekend.

_Nothing can stop you once you start!  
So just believe in your believing heart!_

* * *

_End._


End file.
